


Two Gun Dunne

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Suspense, Violence, few tags now but ill add them later, outlaw au, two gun dunne, vin eat your heart out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: When the stage blew in during that fateful shootout, it left behind a killer rather than the naive kid everyone thought
Relationships: J. D. Dunne & Buck Wilmington
Kudos: 5





	Two Gun Dunne

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this is an AU where J.D has some skeletons, Billy the Kid wishes he had the story of outlaw turned hero turned fugitive.

By the age of 18 he had killed four men, had robbed more stagecoaches than he probably remembered and had gathered a posse of like-minded men that tore through the East. By 20 his bounty was larger than any one man's had ever been and he was gone, still alive but looking for more than the East could provide.

He knew the end was near, the posse of seven that had started the hunt for him weeks prior had been cut down to one, the six giving him up for dead or in favor of ending the search and returning to a town that needed their protection more. That had been deliberate for the one he hoped was still tracking his route was the only one he wanted to see

Dawn was starting to break over the mountain, the heavily vegetated area was quiet, sides the babbling of the brook, and the former outlaw knew that today would be his last as he poured two cups of coffee, the rustling of grass signaling the arrival of his pursuer.

“Didn’t think you were gonna find me, Buck” the dark haired youth said as he took a sip grimacing at the bitter taste

“Kid you should know better, I’m always gonna find you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, next chapter is gonna be heavy so that will be fun lol
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Criticism is love


End file.
